La pianiste et le gourmet
by Chawia
Summary: La rencontre improbable entre la jolie claviériste des Nittle Grasper et le professeur le plus déjanté de tout le Japon.


**Crédits** : les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

* * *

« Maman ! Maman regarde ! »

La petite Saki Ukai, fraîchement âgée de six ans, accourait vers sa mère, brandissant un dessin brillamment coloré.

« Je l'ai fait rien que pour toi, maman !! »

Noriko leva les yeux de l'article qu'elle était en train de lire – « _Comment conserver un corps de rêve après trente ans ?_ » - et sourit à sa fille qui, rayonnante de fierté, lui présentait son œuvre.

« Oh, c'est très joli, ma chérie », dit-elle en se saisissant de la feuille sur laquelle était représentée une scène épique et grandiloquente (du moins dans l'esprit de Saki) : une princesse à la chevelure violette, revêtue d'une robe bouffante d'un beau rose vif et d'escarpins à talons hauts était réfugiée derrière un roi à la couronne brillante, portant moustache et qui brandissait une gigantesque épée. Plusieurs grands canidés noirs (des loups ?) s'enfuyaient devant lui, ainsi qu'un grand dragon rouge et vert à la gueule hérissée de crocs acérés.

Saki s'assit d'un bond sur le canapé et pointa du doigt la princesse.

« Ça, c'est toi, expliqua-t-elle, et ça, c'est papa. Elle en appuya son index sur le roi.

- Vraiment ? Mais… pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a tous ces… loups ? Et ce dragon ?

- Ben, c'est quand papa il t'a sauvé la vie ! C'est pas vrai qu'il t'a sauvé, papa ? »

Noriko regarda sa fille avec stupéfaction.

« Mais… qui t'a raconté une chose pareille, Saki ?

- C'est tonton Ryû, répondit la fillette. Et après, il m'a dit que papa et toi vous êtes tombés amoureux et que vous vous êtes mariés !

- C'est Ryû-chan qui t'as dit… Oh ! Hé bien… c'est vrai, ma chérie, ton papa m'a sauvé la vie quand j'étais plus jeune. Enfin, en quelque sorte… Mais, tu sais, il n'y avait pas de dragon ni de loups… »

Avec un sourire, Noriko laissa sa mémoire remonter le fil de ses souvenirs jusqu'à ce beau jour de juillet où elle avait fait la rencontre de l'homme qui allait devenir son mari.

XXXXXXXXXX

**NITTLE GRASPER SPECIAL LIVE – OSAKA 11 ET 12 JUILLET**

« Y'a pas à dire, ça en jette ! » s'écria Noriko avec admiration, plantée devant le grand panneau lumineux qui recouvrait la façade toute entière d'un immeuble du quartier commerçant de Minami, à Osaka.

« Tu ne t'es pas encore faite à la célébrité, Noriko ? Les Nittle Grasper ne sont pourtant plus des débutants, fit remarquer Tôma, pour qui l'éclatant panneau lumineux n'était que l'aboutissement logique du travail fourni par le groupe depuis des mois et des mois.

- Aaah, t'es trop blasé, Tôma ! rétorqua la jeune femme qui, à vingt ans, n'avait rien perdu de son enthousiasme adolescent. Quand on aura des années de carrière derrière nous, je ne dis pas… mais pour le moment je profite, alors laisse-moi profiter en paix. Rabat-joie ! acheva-t-elle avec un petit rire.

- Tu as vu, Kuma-chan, on parle de nous ! s'écria derrière eux Ryûichi en désignant à sa peluche le panneau géant.

- Tu vois, Ryû-chan pense la même chose que moi, poursuivit Noriko. Notre tournée s'est très bien passée jusqu'à maintenant, le public est au rendez-vous… tu pourrais montrer ta joie un peu plus ouvertement, je trouve. »

Le quartier de Minami était très fréquenté en cette matinée de juillet, et les Grasper déambulaient le long des rues dans l'anonymat le plus complet, profitant du beau temps avant de rentrer à leur hôtel.

Nittle Grasper était un jeune groupe dont la popularité ne cessait de croître depuis ses débuts sur la scène musicale japonaise, moins de 18 mois auparavant. Ce n'était pas tant son lancement qui avait été difficile que la formation même du groupe, avec des personnalités aussi différentes et des individualités aussi marquées que celles de chacun de ses trois membres. Mais leur persévérance et leur travail avaient fini par payer et la récompense était là, sous la forme de ce grand panneau lumineux sur lequel le nom de Nittle Grasper resplendissait.

Quelques adolescentes passèrent en discutant à côté du trio, que casquettes et lunettes de soleil rendait anonyme.

« Tu vas aller à leur concert ?

- Oh oui ! J'ai acheté ma place le premier jour, il y avait une queue interminable ! Je ne raterai un concert de Nittle Grasper pour rien au monde, Ryûichi est tellement mignon ! minauda l'une d'elles.

- Oui, il est pas mal mais je préfère Tôma, on dirait un petit ange avec ses cheveux blonds ! » dit une autre en gloussant.

« Un ange, hein ? ironisa Noriko en envoyant un léger coup de coude à son ami. Si seulement elle savait ! Qui a dit qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences ?

- Tu es jalouse parce qu'elles n'ont pas parlé de toi, répliqua Tôma en lui tirant la langue.

- Peuh ! Je ne cours pas après les flatteries de gamines de quinze ans !! »

Ryûichi vint soudain s'intercaler entre eux et passa ses bras autour de leurs épaules.

« Kuma-chan meurt de faim et il aimerait bien rentrer ! annonça-t-il d'une voix enfantine.

- Excellente idée, moi aussi j'ai l'estomac dans les talons, renchérit Noriko.

- Ça tombe bien, un congrès international sur l'alimentation va avoir lieu à notre hôtel dans quelques jours, vous n'avez pas vu le panneau dans le hall ? C'est peut-être le moment de se mettre à la cuisine, il paraît que des sommités vont y participer, expliqua Tôma.

- Vraiment ? Ce doit être intéressant, fit remarquer Noriko, qui était douée pour beaucoup de choses mais pas la cuisine.

- À mon avis ce doit être drôlement barbant, répondit son camarade. De toutes manières, même si nous y étions invités nous sommes de concert ce soir-là. »

Les Nittle Grasper, en tournée à travers le Kansai, avaient pris résidence à l'Hôtel Impérial d'Osaka, gigantesque et luxueux complexe au cœur de la cité dans lequel se tenaient fréquemment des congrès et des séminaires. À peine entré dans le vaste hall, Ryûichi se précipita vers les ascenseurs… et heurta de plein fouet un homme qui venait de quitter la réception. Sous la violence du choc, le jeune chanteur s'étala proprement par terre, Kumagorô envolé à plusieurs mètres, tandis que l'homme s'en allait bouler de son côté pour finir dans un areca de belle taille, qu'il renversa.

« Ryû-chan ! » gémit Noriko, catastrophée, cependant que Tôma, après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, accourait au secours du malheureux client qui tentait de s'extraire de l'arbuste d'intérieur avec l'aide du réceptionniste horrifié.

« Ryû-chan, je t'ai dit cent fois de ne pas courir comme ça, tu vois ce qui arrive après ? le sermonna Noriko en l'aidant à se remettre debout. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, au moins ?

- N… non… mais où est Kumagorô ? Je l'ai perdu ! s'écria Ryûichi en jetant autour de lui un regard affolé.

- Il ne doit pas être bien loin… Est-ce que ça va, monsieur ? s'enquit la jeune musicienne en se retournant vers l'homme qui venait de faire les frais du trop-plein d'enthousiasme de Ryûichi.

« Professeur Ukai ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? » ne cessait de répéter le réceptionniste en se tordant les mains. Ledit professeur redressa ses lunettes, épousseta sa veste et inclina la tête.

« Oui, oui, tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et puis, cette charmante petite créature a fort à propos amorti ma chute, dit-il en exhibant un Kumagorô quelque peu aplati de derrière son dos.

- Kuma-chan ! glapit Ryûichi qui fit mine de s'élancer en avant, mais Noriko le retint fermement par la ceinture.

- Tu pourrais peut-être t'excuser d'abord, non ?!

- Je vous demande pardon, monsieur le professeur, marmonna le jeune homme qui glissa ensuite, c'est bon, tu peux me lâcher maintenant, Nori-chan !

- Je vous prie d'excuser notre ami », dit Noriko en s'inclinant. Il est un peu excentrique et ne regarde pas toujours où il va. J'espère que vous ne lui en tiendrez pas rigueur, professeur ? »

Le professeur Ukai, homme d'une quarantaine d'années au visage austère barré d'une épaisse moustache, la dévisagea un instant en silence avant de s'incliner à son tour.

« Oh, mais comment pourrais-je tenir rigueur de quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un qui a pour compagnie deux jeunes femmes aussi délicieuses ? répondit-il en effleurant d'un geste galant la main de Tôma qui vira à l'écarlate.

- Je… ne suis pas une femme… siffla-t-il, indigné et, oui – offensé.

- Ah, je n'avais pas vu, mais c'est parce que la beauté de cette charmante enfant m'a ébloui… » dit le professeur en déposant un baiser sur le dos de la main de Noriko qui en resta bouche bée.

« Absolument ravi de vous avoir rencontré, mademoiselle. Au plaisir. »

Et il quitta le hall de l'hôtel.

« Mais c'est qui, à la fin, ce vieux croûton ? demanda Tôma, encore vexé d'avoir été pris pour une femme, au réceptionniste.

- Monsieur ! Il s'agit du professeur Tetsuya Ukai, un critique gastronomique mondialement réputé, une sommité dans son domaine ! protesta l'homme, outré.

- Il est charmant, en tout cas, dit Noriko.

- Pff, c'est un vieux gâteux, oui !

- Tu l'auras eu en fin de compte ton compliment, Nori-chan, déclara Ryûichi d'une voix malicieuse en câlinant son Kumagorô adoré.

- Oh… tu avais entendu ?

- C'est Kuma-chan qui me l'a dit ! Bon, on va manger ? J'ai faim, moi ! »

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, les Grasper s'étaient levés tard après avoir donné la veille un concert dans la ville de Sakai. La journée était tout aussi belle que la précédente, et Noriko proposa d'aller déjeuner au dehors et de mettre à l'épreuve la réputation d'originalité gastronomique dont jouissait la cité d'Osaka.

« Il y a plein de restaurants dans le quartier de Minami, expliqua-t-elle en consultant un petit dépliant touristique. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ça a l'air chouette, non ?

- Tu devrais aller demander conseil au grand critique, là », fit Tôma, désignant un luxueux panneau monté sur pieds qui annonçait, en lettres crème sur fond noir, la tenue des « XIIèmes rencontres gastronomiques d'Osaka » dont le thème était cette année « la place de l'alimentation traditionnelle dans la cuisine d'aujourd'hui. »

« Tiens, mais je ne rêve pas ! lança quelqu'un dans leur dos. « Cette silhouette gracieuse et délicate ne peut être que celle de la ravissante sylphide qui est venue hier à mon secours !

- Il parle de toi, Tôma ? » questionna Ryûichi en agitant amicalement les oreilles de Kumagorô en direction du professeur Ukai.

_Revoilà le vieux pervers…_ songea Tôma qui rétorqua sèchement, le rouge aux joues, « J'espère bien que non ! »

« Professeur Ukai ! le salua Noriko avec un sourire radieux. Vous tombez bien, nous aurions justement besoin de l'avis éclairé d'un spécialiste tel que vous !

- Si je peux vous rendre service d'une quelconque manière, mademoiselle, je le ferai ! Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Nous aimerions goûter à la célèbre cuisine d'Osaka, mais nous ne savons pas vraiment où aller… Peut-être pourriez-vous nous recommander un bon restaurant ?

- En effet, vous vous êtes adressés à la bonne personne, répondit solennellement le professeur. Je connais des tas d'excellents petits restaurants typiques à Dotonbori… qui est un quartier réputé aussi pour ses bars et ses salons roses ! » acheva-t-il avec un clin d'œil fripon à l'adresse de Ryûichi et Tôma.

_Et nous y revoilà_… songea ce dernier. _Ce type n'est vraiment qu'un vieux pervers…_

« Des salons roses ? T'entends ça, Kuma-chan, y'a des endroits rien que pour toi, à Osaka ! s'enthousiasma Ryûichi.

- Je peux vous y conduire, si vous voulez, proposa Tetsuya Ukai. Il est bientôt l'heure de passer à table, et je préfère de loin un bon repas en délicieuse compagnie, et il effleura la main de Noriko, plutôt qu'avec ces vieux rasoirs de congressistes. À ce propos, belle enfant, quel est votre nom ?

- Je m'appelle Noriko Anno. Et mes amis que voici, Tôma Seguchi et Ryûichi Sakuma, sans oublier Kumagorô, présenta-t-elle, désignant en dernier la peluche rose lovée entre les bras de son camarade.

- Et vous êtes venus passer des vacances à Osaka ? poursuivit le professeur Ukai en offrant galamment son bras à la jeune femme qui le prit avec un petit rire après une infime hésitation.

- Oh non ! Nous sommes des artistes en tournée à travers le Kansai. Les Nittle Grasper, vous connaissez ?

- Très chère Noriko, pas le moins du monde. Mais j'ai la ferme intention de m'y intéresser à partir de maintenant, ne serait-ce que parce que vous en faites partie. »

« Il est gentil, hein Tôma ? glissa Ryûichi à son camarade qui marchait à ses côtés, quelques pas derrière Noriko et le professeur.

- Tu parles, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un beau parleur. Et le pire, c'est que Noriko n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, il doit déballer le même discours à toutes les femmes qui croisent sa route ! répondit le claviériste à mi-voix d'un ton exaspéré.

- Kuma-chan le trouve très gentil… même si le professeur s'est assis sur lui la dernière fois. Enfin, il faut dire aussi que si je ne l'avais pas fait tomber… »

… _nous n'aurions pas à subir la présence de ce vieux crampon_, acheva Tôma en son for intérieur.

Le quartier de Dotonbori était, comme l'avait dit le professeur Ukai, réputé pour ses restaurants. On y trouvait une multitude de petits établissements bon marché, sans aucune autre prétention que servir des spécialités locales à un prix abordable, et ils étaient très fréquentés. Le professeur en choisit un sans hésiter et ils s'installèrent à table.

« Les okonomiyaki sont formidables ici, je vous les recommande chaudement, déclara-t-il. Tout comme les takoyaki et les doteyaki.

- On reconnaît bien là le jugement d'un critique gastronomique de réputation internationale, s'extasia Noriko, mise en appétit par la bonne odeur qui flottait dans le petit restaurant.

- Oh, je suis avant tout professeur de littérature japonaise, informa Tetsuya Ukai. La gastronomie n'est qu'un à-côté… Je fais cela en dilettante, croyez-moi.

- Tout de même, vous participez à un congrès très renommé auquel sont présents des sommités de la gastronomie, des chefs venus du monde entier », fit remarquer Tôma qui, pour sa part, estimait que ce type avait plus l'air d'un imposteur que de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais le réceptionniste avait paru le connaître, impossible dans ce cas de remettre son intégrité en question.

« Mon jeune ami, quand vous aurez mon âge vous comprendrez peut-être quel est le pouvoir des mots, déclara mystérieusement le professeur. Ah, voici nos plats ! »

Le repas fut effectivement succulent, et assez animé. Tetsuya Ukai était un bon vivant, en dépit d'une apparence austère au premier abord, et quelques verres de saké plus tard il assurait le spectacle à la table des Nittle Grasper, multipliant bons mots et compliments à Noriko.

« … Ainsi vous êtes pianiste de formation… ceci explique vos mains si fines et élégantes… sans nul doutes talentueuses aussi sur autre chose qu'un clavier, n'est-ce pas, adorable gazelle ?

- Je… ne me suis jamais essayée à un autre instrument, en dehors du synthétiseur… répondit Noriko, écarlate.

- Et Tôma aussi il est pianiste, renchérit Ryûichi. Et drôlement adroit de ses mains, j'en sais quelque chose », ajouta-t-il innocemment, n'ayant pas décelé le double sens des propos du professeur. Tôma avala de travers, toussa et reprit difficilement son souffle, écarlate.

« Mais au fait, professeur Ukai, enchaîna-t-il sitôt qu'il fut en état de parler histoire de changer de sujet, vous nous avez dit enseigner la littérature japonaise… vous travaillez dans un lycée ? »

Tetsuya Ukai fit « non » de la tête, avala sa dernière bouchée de salade de fruits et répondit :

« Non, non, je suis professeur d'université.

- Et laquelle, si ça n'est pas indiscret ? insista Tôma, persuadé que ce bonimenteur ne pouvait exercer que dans l'une des facultés les plus minables du pays.

- Oh, ça ne l'est pas du tout… Je suis professeur à Todai.

- Todai ?! s'exclamèrent les trois artistes. Tôkyô Daigaku, la plus prestigieuse des universités de la capitale, et du pays aussi !

_Mais c'est pas possible, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce type ?!_ songea Tôma, incapable d'y croire, cependant que Noriko ouvrait de grands yeux emplis d'admiration, et Ryûichi d'un immense respect.

« Vous devez être sacrément intelligent, professeur ! finit-il par déclarer. Moi, j'ai arrêté mes études à la fin du collège.

- Mais je suis certain que cela n'enlève rien à vos performances vocales, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit Tetsuya Ukai. Auriez-vous eu plus de succès avec un diplôme d'études supérieures en poche ? Ce qui compte, c'est la conviction avec laquelle vous montez sur scène à chacun de vos concerts, bien plus que d'avoir fréquenté telle ou telle université. »

Et sur ces sages paroles, il pinça la fesse d'une serveuse qui passait et vida d'un trait son verre de saké.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le soir même, les Nittle Grasper s'étaient produits dans la ville d'Hiraoka. Le lendemain était jour de coupure afin de préparer les deux concerts d'Osaka, qui devaient avoir lieu au Osaka-Jô Hall et conclure leur tournée.

« Et si on en profitait pour aller à la plage ? Il fait tellement chaud, et pour une fois on aura tout notre après-midi de libre », proposa Noriko tout en peignant soigneusement en rose nacré les ongles de ses orteils pour les assortir à ceux de ses mains.

« J'ai une meilleure idée, on pourrait louer un hors-bord et faire une sortie en mer, dit Ryûichi, vautré sur son lit, Kumagorô assis sur l'oreiller. J'ai déjà piloté un hors-bord, vous savez ?

- C'est vrai, Ryû-chan ?

- Oui, quand je vivais à Atami… c'est très facile et très amusant ! Et ça plaît beaucoup à Kuma-chan !

- Oh oui, faisons ça ! approuva Noriko. On pourrait aller du côté de Nishikinohama, ça n'a pas l'air très loin et ça nous changerait les idées, je n'ai jamais fait de balade en mer ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Tôma ? »

_J'en dis que, pour une fois, on n'aura pas l'autre vieux crampon sur le dos et que rien que pour ça, ça vaut le coup d'essayer…_

« Oui, ça n'a pas l'air mal. Nous devrions partir tout de suite et nous déjeunerons au bord de l'eau », répondit le claviériste. _Et fassent les Kamis que nous ne tombions pas sur le vieux dans le hall, comme à chaque fois…_

Mais le professeur Ukai demeura invisible et c'est en toute quiétude que les Grasper se rendirent à la plage de Nishikinohama qui, bien que très fréquentée en cette saison, était suffisamment vaste pour que les vacanciers n'aient pas l'impression de se marcher dessus.

Après le déjeuner, suivi d'une courte sieste au bord de l'eau, Ryûichi partit en quête d'un bateau.

« Tu… le laisses faire tout seul ? demanda Noriko à Tôma, qui lézardait.

- Oui, il a l'air de savoir de quoi il parle… Ryûichi n'est pas un gamin, Noriko. Je suis le premier à reconnaître qu'il est fantasque, et il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne lui confierais pas, mais il paraît savoir se débrouiller ; pour tout dire, il doit certainement mieux s'y connaître que moi en bateaux ! »

Ryûichi revint quelques instant plus tard et annonça fièrement qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

« Mais au fait, tu as ton permis, Ryû-chan ? questionna Noriko, soudain soupçonneuse.

- On n'en a pas besoin pour ce genre de hors-bord. Ils ne sont pas très puissants. Alors, vous venez ? »

Noriko fourra ses affaires dans son sac, mais Tôma ne fit pas mine de bouger.

« Hé alors, tu dors ? Remue-toi un peu, fainéant !

- Je crois que je vais rester ici… Je ne raffole pas vraiment des sorties en mer, pour tout dire, avoua le jeune homme.

- Aaah, Tôma, tu crains le mal de mer ! chantonna Ryûichi. Mais c'est dommage… on se serait bien amusés, tous les trois…

- Ça ne fait rien, Ryû-chan, Tôma en profitera pour garder nos affaires. On ne va pas passer tout l'après-midi en mer, hein ?

« J'en profiterai surtout pour donner quelques coups de fil importants, fit Tôma en se rallongeant paresseusement sur sa serviette. Nos deux concerts au Osaka-Jô seront le point d'orgue de cette tournée, je préfère m'assurer qu'il ne va pas y avoir un imprévu de dernière minute.

- Si c'est à la dernière minute, ça ne sert à rien de téléphoner maintenant vu que le concert n'est que demain soir, fit remarquer Ryûichi. Enfin, tant pis pour toi ! Nous, on va bien s'amuser !

- Tu emmènes Kumagorô avec toi ? Il ne risque pas de se mouiller ? Et si jamais il vient à tomber à l'eau ? dit Noriko qui craignait le pire si d'aventure la peluche venait à passer par-dessus bord et si, par un coup du sort terrible, ils ne parvenaient pas à la récupérer… mieux valait ne pas y songer.

- Tu crois ? répondit Ryûichi, soudain inquiet. Hmm… tu as peut-être raison, Nori-chan… En plus, je ne suis pas certain que Kuma-chan sache nager, je ne lui ai jamais appris, et je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu l'occasion de s'entraîner dans la baignoire… » Il lança un coup d'œil navré au lapin rose.

« Je suis désolé, Kuma-chan, mais tu vas devoir rester avec Tôma… Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? »

Et, après avoir déposé un gros baiser entre les longues oreilles de la peluche, il le posa soigneusement sur la serviette de Tôma.

« Surveille-le bien, surtout. C'est un petit curieux, et il est rapide à faire des bêtises ! »

Le claviériste l'assura qu'il ferait attention et, sur un dernier signe de la main, Noriko et Ryûichi s'éloignèrent.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Hmm, c'est vraiment agréable… Tu as eu une excellente idée, Ryû-chan », ronronna Noriko en inclinant la tête en arrière afin de mieux offrir son visage à la caresse du soleil. Ils s'étaient éloignés de la côte et après s'être amusés un moment à sauter les vagues ils avaient choisi de jeter l'ancre et nager un peu sans être dérangés. Il faisait chaud, mais une brise légère apportait une fraîcheur délicieuse.

« Dommage qu'on n'ait pas pu emmener Kumagorô avec nous. Je parie qu'il va faire la tête quand on va rentrer. J'espère qu'il n'est pas en train de mener la vie dure à Tôma ! Il peut être infernal quand il n'est pas content. »

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Noriko ne s'étonnait plus d'entendre son ami parler de sa peluche comme s'il se fut agi d'un être vivant. Après tout, il vivait dans sa tête, et pourquoi pas ?

« Oh, ça m'étonnes de Kuma-chan, répondit-elle, entrant dans son jeu. Moi, je dirais plutôt ça de Tôma ! »

Ils passèrent encore quelques instants à prendre le soleil, puis la jeune femme s'avisa qu'il était temps de regagner terre.

« Tôma et Kumagorô vont finir par s'ennuyer. Et puis, je mangerais bien une glace », résuma-t-elle.

Ryûichi remit le moteur en marche et, sans hâte, mit le cap vers la jetée. Mais, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres du quai, le moteur du hors-bord toussota, cracha, hoqueta… et s'arrêta.

« Ryû-chan ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

- Mais c'est pas moi, le moteur vient de caler ! »

Le chanteur tenta de redémarrer, mais la mécanique refusa obstinément de repartir.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a plus d'essence ! » s'écria Noriko, incrédule. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait le coup de la panne, ça n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui, en pleine mer ?

Ryûichi lança un coup d'œil à la jauge d'essence, qui indiquait encore une quantité appréciable de carburant.

« Mais non… Il y en a encore… »

Il tenta à nouveau de démarrer, mais le moteur demeura muet. Au but d'une dizaine de tentatives infructueuses, force leur fut de se rendre à l'évidence : ils étaient en panne.

« Mais… comment on va rentrer, maintenant ? dit Noriko. La plage n'est pas si loin que ça… mais pas à côté non plus !

- Il doit y avoir des rames, assura Ryûichi. Il y en a toujours en cas de pépin.

- Ah oui ? Et où ça ? J'en vois pas, moi ! »

En effet, le hors-bord n'était pas si grand pour que l'on puisse y dissimuler longtemps une paire de rames, ou même une gaffe.

« Y'en a pas… Mais tu n'as pas vérifié avant de partir ? Où est-ce que tu as loué ce canot, Ryûichi ?

- Ben, en fait, je l'ai pas loué… C'est quelqu'un qui me l'a prêté… Au début il voulait pas trop, et puis je lui ai dit que s'il voulait bien me le prêter je lui donnerais une place pour le concert d'après-demain, et alors il a dit oui parce que sa fille est fan de Nittle Grasper, et…

- J'hallucine… dit Noriko pour elle-même, incapable de croire en ce qu'elle entendait.

- Mais… mais… on n'a qu'à prévenir Tôma par téléphone… » tenta timidement le chanteur. Noriko lui faisait peur quand elle faisait les gros yeux, comme en cet instant.

« Par téléphone ? Nous avons laissé nos portables sous la garde de Tôma, avec tout le reste de nos affaires et Kumagorô ! Tu as oublié ?! Mais comment ça se fait que tu n'ais pas pensé à vérifier s'il y avait des rames sur ce fichu rafiot ! le houspilla-t-elle. Maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à rentrer à la nage !

- Mais… mais… bredouilla Ryûichi, les yeux pleins de larmes. Mais j'ai pas fait exprès !! »

S'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose en cet instant, ce n'était certainement pas d'une crise de larmes aussi Noriko fit-elle une effort immense pour se calmer – un peu – et essayer de réfléchir à leur situation.

« Ça va, Ryû-chan… excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te crier dessus… J'aurais dû penser moi aussi à vérifier avant de partir… »

Ryûichi la regarda d'un air contrit et renifla.

« Comment on va rentrer ? »

Noriko lança un coup d'œil aux alentours. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, des tas d'autres plaisanciers croisaient à bord d'embarcations plus ou moins grandes.

« On va attendre qu'un de ces bateaux s'approche et on lui fera signe… dit-elle enfin. Il y en a bien un qui va finir pas s'apercevoir qu'on a un problème ? »

_Et dans le pire des cas, si nous ne sommes pas rentrés d'ici ce soir, Tôma va finir par s'inquiéter… mais j'aimerais autant ne pas à avoir à attendre jusque là… _

Un silence morose se fit entre les deux occupants du petit hors-bord. Ryûichi s'ennuyait affreusement et il aurait bien chanté quelque chose, mais il avait le très net sentiment que sa camarade n'apprécierait pas. Et il faisait toujours aussi chaud…

De temps à autres, Noriko adressait de grands signes à une embarcation qui s'approchait, mais ses gestes étaient pris pour un salut et les occupants du bateau, après lui avoir rendu son geste, continuaient leur chemin.

« J'en ai assez, il fait trop chaud, on ne va pas passer l'après-midi ici !! »

En dépit de tous ses efforts, la jeune femme sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à éclater ; s'ils restaient ne serait-ce qu'un quart d'heure de plus ici elle allait devenir folle !

« Nori-chan, regarde ! Un canot vient vers nous ! annonça Ryûichi en se mettant debout d'un bond, faisant dangereusement tanguer leur hors-bord.

« Mais oui, c'est vrai ! Hé !! Par ici !! PAR ICI !! »

Cette fois, le pilote du bateau sembla les avoir vus car il poursuivit sa route vers eux, et une fois à leur hauteur…

« Hé bien, si ce ne sont pas ces talentueux jeunes artistes ! Enchanté de vous revoir, mademoiselle Anno, vous la plus ravissante des sirènes.

- Professeur Ukai ! s'écria Noriko, à la fois surprise et ravie.

- Le vieux cuisinier ! s'exclama Ryûichi.

Tetsuya Ukai, revêtu d'une chemisette blanche, d'un bermuda bleu foncé et coiffé d'une casquette de marine, les salua en s'inclinant.

« Oh, professeur, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous tombez bien ! Figurez-vous que notre canot est en panne ! Auriez-vous la gentillesse de nous remorquer jusqu'à la jetée, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Noriko avec effusion.

- Mais bien entendu, si par ce petit geste je peux vous tirer de ce mauvais pas c'est avec grand plaisir que je mets mon embarcation à votre service. Tenez, envoyez-moi ce filin, je vais vous arrimer… mais prenez donc place à bord, ce sera plus commode, offrit le professeur.

- Merci beaucoup, soupira Noriko en se laissant tomber sur un siège. Nous commencions à nous demander si nous regagnerions un jour la terre ferme… Si nous pouvons faire quoi que ce soit pour vous remercier ?

- Un sourire de votre part sera largement suffisant, belle naïade… Bien ! Profitez de la promenade, nous rentrons au port ! »

Tetsuya Ukai redémarra son moteur et, le petit hors-bord en remorque, mit le cap vers la jetée. Assis à-même le plancher, une main traînant dans l'eau claire, Ryûichi chantonnait et Noriko ferma les yeux, bien décidée à profiter du trajet de retour.

Quand, subitement, le canot ralentit. La jeune femme ouvrit un œil, désireuse de connaître la raison de cette perte de vitesse, mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de demander quoi que ce soit le moteur se mit à crachoter… et cala.

_Non, c'est pas vrai, c'est une mauvaise plaisanterie_… songea-t-elle, désespérée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, professeur ? s'enquit Ryûichi.

- Je… hmm… suis au regret de vous annoncer que nous venons de tomber en panne sèche, déclara Tetsuya Ukai de son air le plus docte.

- Hein ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! Dites-moi que c'est juste un cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller ! gémit Noriko.

- Ah, tu vois bien que ça n'arrive pas qu'à moi ! triompha Ryûichi.

- Mais… on a bien des rames, non ? Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas de rames non plus ?

- C'est malheureusement le cas, ma chère enfant, répondit le professeur avec une décontraction assez peu appropriée étant données les circonstances.

- Dites, c'est une coutume locale de louer des bateaux sans rames ? Je… j'en ai assez ! » s'écria Noriko, à bout de nerfs. Pour un peu elle aurait trépigné mais elle craignait de chavirer.

« Heu, vous avez peut-être un téléphone portable ? avança Ryûichi. On pourrait contacter notre ami Tôma.

- Mon portable, mais bien entendu ! Ah, quel esprit brillant vous êtes, jeune homme ! le félicita le professeur en tirant son téléphone de sa sacoche. Tenez ! Je vous laisse appeler votre camarade. »

Et, en attendant, il alla s'asseoir auprès de Noriko dont le visage était devenu orageux.

« Je suis vraiment navré, très chère, j'ai été terriblement négligeant. Mais dans mon malheur j'ai de la chance, si je puis dire, car il m'est donné ainsi de jouir plus longuement de votre délicieuse compagnie… dit-il en prenant la main de la jeune femme qui se dérida et lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

- Nous n'avons pas fait preuve de beaucoup plus de prévoyance… commença-t-elle.

- Hum, professeur ? La batterie de votre téléphone est morte », annonça Ryûichi en rendant l'appareil à son propriétaire. Exaspérée, Noriko se leva d'un mouvement brusque qui fit violemment tanguer la petite embarcation.

« Ah, mais j'en ai vraiment assez, maintenant ! Je ne vais pas rester là jusqu'à demain, je rentre à la nage ! éclata-t-elle.

- Attends, Nori-chan, c'est beaucoup trop loin !

- Quelle imprudence, mademoiselle ! C'est trop dangereux, vous risquez de vous noyer !

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! Vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que j'ai à faire ! Je refuse de rester une minute de plus ici, à dériver jusqu'à je ne sais où ! cria Noriko, écarlate.

- Ah, quelle tigresse vous faites ! J'aime les femmes qui ont du caractère ! s'extasia Tetsuya Ukai, conquis. Pour vous, je ferais n'importe quoi… Je vais y aller, moi !

- Vous ? Vous voulez rire, vous allez vous noyer au bout de 5 minutes ! Ryû-chan, tu ne veux pas y aller, toi ?

- Moi ? Mais je peux pas nager aussi loin !

- Tu laisserais ce pauvre professeur se sacrifier pour nous sauver ? Tu n'es qu'un égoïste !

- M… mais pourquoi tu me parles comme ça, Nori-chan ? Tu… t'es méchaaaante !!

- Un bateau arrive », annonça Tetsuya Ukai d'une voix grave qui doucha tout net l'excitation des deux artistes. En effet, une vedette de la sécurité civile venait vers eux et, comme elle se rapprochait, Noriko aperçut…

« Tôma ! s'écria-t-elle, immensément soulagé.

- Kumagorô ! » lança Ryûichi à la vue de la peluche rose nichée entre les bras du claviériste, et dont les longues oreilles voletaient dans la brise.

Cette intervention allait mettre un point final à cette triste mésaventure, car avait-on jamais entendu dire que Tôma Seguchi laissait quoi que ce soit au hasard ? Effectivement, quelques instants plus tard, le petit groupe rejoignait enfin la terre ferme, au grand soulagement de Noriko.

« Vraiment désolée de vous avoir entraîné dans tout ça, s'excusa-t-elle auprès du professeur Ukai.

- Non, au contraire, je me dois de vous remercier. Voyez-vous, je serais tombé en panne quoi qu'il arrive, là au moins j'ai eu l'opportunité d'être secouru. Ah, ah, ah, ah ! »

« Et puis, dit-il une fois son hilarité retombée, avoir partagé ne serait-ce que quelques instants avec vous vaut bien toutes ces péripéties… Vous m'avez définitivement conquis, mademoiselle Anno. Il s'inclina solennellement et déposa un petit baiser sur le dos de la main de Noriko qui s'empourpra.

- Hé… hé bien, professeur… en guise de dédommagement, laissez-moi vous inviter à notre concert de demain soir. Je vous promets une place privilégiée en coulisse, répondit-elle, rougissante.

- J'accepte avec joie et croyez-moi, je n'aurai d'yeux que pour vous, délicieuse Noriko », déclara Tetsuya Ukai en saisissant les deux mains de la jeune femme.

_Ça y est, il est reparti le vieux pervers… Et Noriko a l'air complètement sous le charme… Décidément, je ne comprendrai jamais rien aux filles_… songea Tôma, désabusé, tandis qu'à ses côtés Ryûichi avait entrepris de narrer leur mésaventure à Kumagorô.

Après ce jour, Noriko et le professeur Ukai avaient continué à se voir régulièrement et, l'année suivante, ils s'étaient mariés.

XXXXXXXXXX

« … alors y'avait des lions et… et des crocodiles ? Ou alors des dinosaures, comme dans _Jurassic Park_ ? »

Noriko émergea de sa rêverie et caressa tendrement les boucles de sa fille.

« Non, Saki, il n'y avait ni lions ni dinosaures. Il y avait plutôt… des poissons.

- Oh ? » fit la petite, perplexe. Elle fronça les sourcils, regarda son dessin d'un œil critique, retourna en courant s'asseoir à la table et, s'emparant d'une feuille vierge et d'un feutre gris, elle entreprit de s'atteler à un nouveau tableau épique.

En commençant par un énorme requin.

FIN


End file.
